


Stuffed Surprises

by Checquers



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, baby reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checquers/pseuds/Checquers
Summary: You’ve been avoiding Vergil because you have a surprise. But can’t you just tell him already?!





	1. Part 1

Vergil had noticed something was off with you. You had started carrying around this strange basket, and whenever he would come around you’d skitter off. It was beginning to annoy him. Sighing as he sat down on the old couch in Devil May Cry you came out from the kitchen yawning. He huffed glaring in your direction,

“Oh, now you don’t run off…” You whimpered, dropping your shoulders,

“Vergil… It’s a surprise for you. I can’t have you spoiling your own surprise.” He had to admit, he liked seeing your pout. He hummed opening his arms. Happily, you sat beside him, cuddling into his side,

“I don’t exactly like surprises princess.” He murmured placing his chin oh your head. You laughed quietly,

“It’s nothing extravagant. Just something small. I hope you like it…” Vergil huffed offended,

“I didn’t marry you because I liked some of you princess,” he shifted moving so he could see your face. Your cheeks flushed as he moved closer. Eye’s half-lidded, “I married you because I love all of you. That means everything you do. Dolt.” Pressing a kiss to your lips Vergil couldn’t help but smirk. You were married to him, that meant you were his. He liked that thought. You giggled as he pulled away. Grumbling into your shoulder,

“I love you too Vergil, and I’ll take that ‘’dolt’’ as a well-meaning one.” You cooed, breaking out of his loose grip and pecking his cheek. He glared. Grunting as you pulled away from him. You shrugged,

“I have to finish your surprise. It’ll be done soon.” He huffed. It had better be one hell of a surprise.

Two days past and you were still working on his surprise. Vergil was getting impatient. He just wanted to know what the hell you were doing, and how the hell it related to him. What made it worse was the fact you’d just barricaded yourself in your shared room and told Vergil to leave you alone for a few hours. Taking a deep breath Vergil grumbled sitting on the couch downstairs with a book. He could last a few hours.

He didn’t last. It was about an hour in when one of Dante’s friends, Lady came into the shop. He glanced up from his book seeing her head upstairs. Huffing he called out,

“She’s barricaded herself in the room. Unless you’re looking for Dante, then do what you what. Just keep it down.” The human woman laughed. She smiled as if she knew something important that Vergil didn’t know. Her little remark as she ascended the stairs irked Vergil more than he liked,

“I have special permission to see her… You better like her surprise.” He couldn’t focus on his book and finally gave up with a huff. When he knocked on the door he heard a long sigh,

“Vergil. It’s been an hour.”

“Let me in.” You laughed,

“No! I want to get your surprise done!” Vergil grumbled,

“What even is it? Can’t you just tell me?” You paused before responding,

“It’s a gift you get to give someone.” Vergil scoffed,

“What does that even mean?”

“That’s all I’m telling you! Now go away!” Vergil rolled his eyes,

“I can’t believe I’m being shooed away from my own room. By my own wife no less.” He heard you laugh through the door as he stalked away.

It was a while later when Dante came inside. He’d been acting weird too,

“Hey Verge! How are you?” There was a smug grin on his face,

“Fine…? You don’t normally ask that Dante, what are you up to?” Dante gasped,

“I’m offended, Vergil! Can’t I just ask my brother how he’s doing without him accusing me of something!” Vergil huffed, glaring at Dante,

“Sure you can. When you aren’t up to something.” Dante shrugged, a cheeky smile directed right at Vergil,

“Alright, alright! I’m just excited to see your face when you get your surprise!” Vergil’s head snapped up at Dante. Book abandoned on the floor Vergil had grabbed Dante by the collar,

“What?” Dante smiled poking his brother’s nose,

“She told me the surprise~!” Dante’s singsong voice was enough to have Vergil summoning swords,

“Tell me!” Dante smirked twisting out of Vergil’s hold,

“Sorry bro! I’m under a strict oath of silence! Plus, I need to go offer my expertise, so I’ll see you later.” Dante bolted up the stairs with Vergil hot on his heels,

“Don’t you dare go into my room!! DANTE!!” Vergil just missed his twins coattails as he disappeared behind the door of Vergil’s room. You chuckled calling from the other side,

“It’s our room, Vergil. I won’t let him snoop if that’s what you’re worried about. But what do you not want him seeing?” the playful lift in your tone was enough to put a small blush on Vergil’s face. He glared at the door. Your voice called again,

“I love you!” Vergil could only grumble. Stalking back down to his book. He couldn’t understand why he put up with you sometimes. His eyes landed on a picture. It sat just beneath the large painting of his mother, and it was of you and him. You were kissing his cheek happily while he grinned gently. He remembered when Dante had snapped the picture, exclaiming,

“Oh my god!! You broke him!” With a huff, he picked up the picture. He knew why he put up with you, it was because he loved you. As impossible as he thought it was, he’d fallen in love with you. Placing the photo back where it belonged he laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

He woke up to nervous whispering. Cracking one eye open he saw Lady pushing you forwards,

“Go wake him up! He won’t mind!” You were pale as you looked back to her,

“Lady!! No! I- this was a bad idea….” Vergil grunted sitting up and stretching,

“What’s a bad idea?” You squeaked holding something behind your back. Vergil took a moment to wake, and realized,

“Is it my surprise?” You nodded. Taking a moment you slowly handed over a stuffed toy. It was a small blue bird. Vergil paused looking over it,

“I don’t need a toy…?” You were blushing,

“Well… it’s for you to give… to… someone.” Vergil chuckled,

“Who am I giving a toy to? Dante? He’s quite the child.” You almost smiled. Instead, you quietly whispered a reply,

“What about your own child…” Vergil paused looking at you. He didn’t have a kid. He almost said that out loud too, but the pieces clicked. You were pregnant. Holy shit, you were pregnant!! Immediately Vergil’s eyes went wide, and he gently cupped your face in his hands,

“Are you…?” and when you nodded, Vergil’s heart swelled with joy. For once he didn’t care that Dante or Lady were there so he smiled. A true genuine smile. Letting his arms pull you into his chest. You gasped,

“You aren’t mad? O-or scared.” Vergil hummed,

“Oh, believe me, I’m terrified. How am..How am I supposed to be a good father? And children are so fragile… But angry? Princess, I could never be angry. You’re giving me the best gift I could ever ask for.” He brushed your hair back and kissed you. The familiar click of a camera had Vergil pulling away and glaring at Dante. The red twin giggling as he pulled the camera away from his face. Vergil hissed letting you go,

“I’ll show you something funny Dante!”

That night Vergil held one of your hands and put his other hand on your waist. Gentle light from the moon and streetlights outside illuminated the dance Vergil pulled you into. The steps were familiar. Rehearsed hundreds of times for the wedding. You quietly chuckled placing your head on his chest. Enjoying the gentle rocking. There was no music but Vergil didn’t need anything. When the silent song ended he lifted you into his arms. He buried his head into the crook of your neck, placing a kiss or two. When he finally looked up at you, he couldn’t see it, but he looked at you with so much love in his eyes. He sighed carrying you to the bed after he finished setting you down he laid beside you. Moving closer he placed his head beside your chest. You recognized the action and held him as he so loved to be held. He gave a hum,

“I love you. I know I don’t say it very often… “ you laughed lightly,

“You don’t need to say it, Vergil. I understand what you’re saying without words.” Sleep was trying to claim him faster than it ever had before but he still grumbled out a response,

“Then let me say that I adore you. I desire you. You consume my every waking thought. You’ve stolen my heart but I don’t want it back. I love you princess.” and with that, he fell asleep. Content to be held in your arms.


	2. Part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil can’t believe he has children, that he’s been married to you for three years, or that his anniversary is very quickly arriving and he might’ve forgotten… What surprises lay in store now that Vergil wants to impress?

The 9 months couldn’t have passed faster. Twins. You gave Vergil twins. One was a little boy, Victor you both had decided, and a little girl, Eva, after Vergil’s mother. Months had passed but yet he still loved just watching his children in their crib, every so often cooing to them. And what made the arrival even sweeter were Nero’s frequent visits with Kyrie. Nero clearly adored his young siblings, if his crouching down beside the crib and that delighted smile were anything to go off of. It was another one of those days when Vergil peeked into the twins’ room to see Kyrie and Nero gently handling the little ones,

“Hello, Nero.” His son… Vergil didn’t think he’d ever get used to calling Nero that. Nero merely laughed,

“Hey, Dad! Look! Victor’s crawling!” And to Vergil’s delight, he did indeed see his infant son crawling towards him. Smiling Vergil scooped up his son, enjoying the babbling laughter that came with the action,

“Then he really is my son! A fast learner just like his brother and Papa!” Vergil hummed as Nero smiled. Stealing a glance at Kyrie he saw she was holding a sleeping Eva. A very familiar toy held by his daughter,

“The plushie…” Kyrie cocked her head,

“The what now?” Vergil smiled pointing to the bird with his free hand,

“It’s a present that my darling princess gave me… It’s how she broke the news about these two.” Vergil bounced as he spoke, making sure to keep the baby in his arms entertained. Nero stretched,

“Speaking of mom, isn’t your’s and Mom’s anniversary coming up? What are you gonna do for her?” Vergil froze. That was next week… And he’d forgotten! Groaning Vergil focussed his attention back to Victor. How in the world was he going to show not only his wife but the mother of his children, how much he truly adored her and the life she gave him? Nero laughed,

“You forgot! You totally forgot didn’t you!” Vergil grumped, knowing if he growled he would most likely scare Victor,

“I did not forget! I just don’t have any idea what I want to do…” Nero grinned cheekily,

“Whatever you say, dad… What if you made Mom a plushie? Maybe take her out somewhere nice! Mom doesn’t seem too picky!” Vergil rolled his eyes,

“Nero, she may not be picky, but I am, and she deserves the world.” Vergil smiled, Nero’s suggestions weren’t half bad… Sure Vergil could plan a lovely day and… rambunctious night, but… To make something that held so much importance… It was perfect. Surely sewing couldn’t be so hard!

It was.

It was very hard. How you managed to make such a perfect little bird, Vergil blamed magic. He could barely make the stitches even-

“OW- goddam- stupid needle…” Thankfully for Vergil, he was much more subtle when hiding things from you. He was almost a hundred percent sure you had no idea about any of his plans. Looking at his pinpricked fingers, that was definitely a plus to this whole situation…

“Wait… That piece is… Fu-”

The day before the anniversary Vergil had finally finished his planning and presents. He was exhausted, between stressing over his planning, struggling to make a small plush bird, helping Dante, and spending time with his children… Vergil was about ready to pass out. Currently, he was lying on the ground of his children’s room as the two babies crawled around babbling to one another as they explored. It warmed Vergil’s heart hearing the little noises of his kin. How he adored them, even as they climbed on top of his tired frame. Victor was prodding and pulling at Vergil’s hair, while Eva had climbed on top of her father and had lied down. Vergil hummed at his children’s antics earning a giggle from both his children… and wife,

“Vergil? What are you doing?” Vergil smiled wearily,

“I’m just spending time with my children darling… Maybe I could take a nap… Eva seems to agree…” You laughed walking over and picking up Victor. He babbled and cuddled into his mother’s arms. Vergil smiled placing a hand on his daughter as she yawned,

“Me too Eva…” Vergil sighed closing his eyes and you laughed,

“Well, if you can manage it, our bed is much more comfortable than the ground.” And away you went with Victor. Vergil sighed slowly getting up and trudging to his room with his daughter. As he lied down with her on his chest, he couldn’t wait for the next day.

In the morning Vergil woke up without his daughter on him, but instead with his wife curled into his side. A small smile found it’s way onto Vergil’s face. He was ready. Slowly he got up out of the bed and crept downstairs. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen, Nero and Kyrie were already there and waiting,

“Morning Dad! You ready for today?” Vergil couldn’t help but laugh,

“I’m very ready… Are you sure you’ll be alright with the twins?” Nero sighed pushing Vergil to the counter where a plethora of ingredients sat,

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, Get to cooking old man.” Vergil huffed as he cooked. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, the works. Smiling proudly Vergil brought the well-made tray for two up to his room. He was glad to see that he was just in time,

“Morning love,” Vergil placed the tray in front of you as you sat up and stretched. Before he pulled away he pecked your cheek. Smiling to himself as you heard you hum,

“I thought you might like your breakfast in bed today. As it is our anniversary~” Your eyes were wide as you smiled,

“3 year’s now?” Vergil nodded taking a seat beside you grabbing his own breakfast,

“Indeed it has been. And to thank you for such a wonderful three years I’ve dedicated today to treat you.” You laughed,

“What am I supposed to do for you then?” Vergil smirked,

“I can think of I few things…” You groaned and started to eat. Vergil couldn’t have been happier.

Next, he’d blindfolded you and placed you in the car. It had been almost half an hour and you were started to get impatient,

“Vergil? Where are we going??” Vergil hummed,

“It’s a surprise love. We’re almost there.” He knew you liked birds. From Crows to Hawks, and even owls. Even better, Redgrave had a bird sanctuary not too far outside the city limits.

When he finally stopped the car you were practically bouncing. Vergil smiled taking you out of the car and leading you to the large sign which read the name of the bird sanctuary. Slipping off the blindfold he watched your eyes go wide,

“Vergil! Thank you! I love birds!” Vergil hummed,

“I know sweetness.” Luck seemed to be on Vergil’s side as many of the rare birds not often seen at the park had appeared. Though he wasn’t staring at the birds. No, he much preferred to stare at you.

As the sun began to set Vergil lead you to a nearby hill. You had brought a small backpack and Vergil had sneakily hidden a blanket from within. As you stared at the sunset Vergil grabbed the blanket and pulled you into a hug. He liked hearing you laugh,

“Vergil! What are you up to now?” Vergil hummed as he picked you up, sat on the ground and cuddled you,

“Could we watch the sunset, my dear?” You hummed as your arms slithered out from the blanket and around Vergil’s neck,

“Only if you come underneath this blanket too. You’ll always be warmer, and comfier.” there was a hum from Vergil as he adjusted per your request. Watching the sunset, Vergil couldn’t help but kiss your cheek,

“I love you princess.”

Finally, back at the shop, Vergil stopped you in the lobby,

“One last surprise dear~” You sighed it was late, and Vergil could tell you wanted to tell him something. Nero laughed as Vergil ran upstairs,

“C’mon Mom, he’s worked really hard, and here Victor’s been worried all day.” Vergil chuckled hearing your sputtering,

“N-Nero! Y-you don’t have to call m-me Mom!” Vergil smiled finding the plush right where he’d hidden it… Though it looked a lot worse up close… Vergil chalked it up to the low light of the room. Coming downstairs Vergil found you bouncing Victor as you waited. Sidling up to you he cleared his throat,

“Well, darling… I wanted to give you something that… You gave this to me to give me some great news… So I wanted to do the same thing to tell you how much I adore you… H-here…” As he handed over the small blue bird plush your face lit up,

“Oh Vergil… it’s lovely…” Vergil blushed,

“Really?” But before you could respond,

“PFFTT, Dad! What the hell is that!! I-It’s head is a-all mis-misshapen!!” Nero burst out laughing. Vergil felt his face burn. He grumbled watching his son hold the clearly bad looking toy. You glared and at Nero and Kyrie actually hit him. Any confidence Vergil had was rapidly being lost until…

Victor laughed. The little boy laughed holding the toy and hugged it. You smiled looking back at Vergil,

“Darling I love you so much. Sure it’s not the best, but look at how much Victor loves it! Thank you so much for such a wonderful day, Vergil.” He blushed averting his eyes. You handed Victor back to Nero and cupped Vergil’s face,

“Vergil…” Vergil hummed leaning into the touch,

“I love you too darling…” Vergil sighed. Though he was surprised when you came very close to him and whispered into his ear,

“I bought something silky and blue… And I’ve been dying to show you… Let me prove how much you mean to mean.” Vergil almost did a spit-take as you grabbed his hand and lead him up the stairs. A dumb smile of his face,

“Happy anniversary…~”


End file.
